A puzzleshipping Christmas
by LobaKarina15
Summary: Hello everyone, Christmas start early for me on the 24th for my family celebrate in Spain and I'm Spanish. Puzzleshipping is my 1# Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi. Be on the look out for more Yu-Gi-Oh! stories. Have a blessed Christmas and New Year.


A puzzleshipping Christmas.

Note to readers: This is an late b-day present for myself in Dec 6 and early Christmas presents to everyone. This is also my 2nd puzzleshipping fan-fic. Hope you all enjoy. This will contain season 0 then before Yami leaves in the Afterlife . Enjoy.

'What is going on? Ever since I was released on the puzzle I encounter strange holiday like Fourth of July, Halloween, thanksgiving and now Christmas.

Aibou look so happy when putting strange socks on chimney, decoration on the store and helping his grandpa putting strange lights around the house. So many things I never knew when being lock away in the puzzle for 5,000 years. I must find out what this Christmas holiday is about.'

The spirit of the puzzle went over to his little One who was making hot milk on the stove, humming to a song called, "We wish you a merry Christmas," he then turn for the spirit looked very interested and confuse. "Hello Other me, will you like some Peppermint Hot Coco?"

He didn't say anything, watching the white chocolate melt into the hot milk then smelling that peppermint smell mix with the milk.

"Yes Yugi. What does this Peppermint Hot Coco do?"

The young boy Yugi, smile as he added red food coloring in the milk mixing all till he pours it on the cup then frown. 'That right, you need my body to eat and drink right?" The spirit nodded as he watched Yugi close his eyes then was control in Yugi's body.

Yugi, being a transparent spirit smiled as he watched the spirit drink the hot milk which made him shock then chuckled.

"It's hot but also warm and sweet, thank you Yugi. Say, can you tell me about this holiday?"

Yugi smiled as he grabs his hand, lending the spirit of the puzzle to the living room next to the fire place. "Christmas is the time when everyone put aside their differences; buying things for love ones, helping give to the needy that do not have anything and last spending time with love ones. Also celebrated the birth of Jesus, telling stories of flying magical reindeers and Santa Clause. Santa from stories was a real man who loved giving toys to children and some say that he comes on Christmas day to leave gifts under the trees to good boy and girls, while other who are bad get nothing but coal."

Yugi saw how his Other self was upset, "You're not bad Yami. You help me and the others when we faced those bullies along with Ryou dark side. Wait right here." Yami watched his Aboui go up the stairs to his room then keep drinking the last slip of peppermint hot coco till Yugi appear holding a box. "This is called a gift, inside contains a special present for only love one. I went to the mall last week to get this for you, it's already Christmas Eve so here you go Other Me." Yami took the gift, shaking it for it was making noises and grin before opening it to see it was leather pants with matching belt. "It what I always wanted it. Thank you Yugi." Yugi smiled and then stare fully shock. "Y-Yami your eyes and hair are changing color its no longer crimson but turning the same color as mine!" Yami frown for he went upstairs in the bathroom to see Yugi was right. "Are you alright Yami?" Yami turn to him, smiling a warm smiled. "Yes, it must be because you teach me to forgive others and kindness. In return, I have been reborn."

3 year later

"Yugi? Wake up."

He awoke to see Yami smiling as he touches his shoulder again to wake him up. "Come on. It's the time of the year again. Christmas is only a few days and we have to get present to everyone."

The young boy rubbed his eyes as he walk into the bathroom washing his face then brushing his teeth before going back into his bedroom. While he got dress, Yami watched him get dress for he had plan for his Little One this Christmas, with a smirk. 'I don't need any present Yugi, I want you for Christmas. Even though I'll be going back to Egypt soon, I want to spend my last Christmas with you. My light, Aibou, Hiriki, angle' Unknowing to Yami, Yugi heard everything for he was blushing then put the puzzle around his neck as he ran down the stairs into the cold city. "Okay, for Grandpa we need Christmas training cards, Joey a new outfit, Tristan an motorcycle kit, Tea a dvd for dancing lesson- Yami? You haven't been saying anything all morning." The pharaoh blinks and smiled at Yugi. "I'm alright, but never mind. Come on, let's go to the mall." Yugi smiled at his other self as they walk into the door way to the mall. While Yugi got his thing for his friends, Yami stare at him, smiling. "I want to get something for you Yugi, may I?" He smile as Yami took over and felt Yugi going to his soul room. He enters into a store that will make the other freaking out or shock. He walked into the rows of underwear, bra and other things till he saw something that caught his eyes. 'Hehehe Yugi will look really good in this,' he thought evilly. "Hello sir….oh my! You're Yugi Muto! Are you buying theses for your girlfriend?" said the clerk with a smile. "Yes, is this really the price?" She giggles and nod "yes" as she scan it and handing it back to him. "I'm sure she going to love it." "Trust me, I know she will."

Christmas Eve 7:00pm

"Yami! Where did he go?" Yugi just got done fixing cookies and hot peppermint coca till he saw a note on his bed. "Huh? A note? Did write this while I was sleeping?" _Dear Yugi, I'm in my soul room. I want you to put these underneath your school uniform. I'm sorry for not letting you know about this but it's important that we talked and see each other. Merry Christmas, Yami. _He look over to see a purple bag and slowly looking inside, covering his mouth, face bright red. "No way!"

The pharaoh sat on his bed for some time now then felt someone in his soul room. 'Yugi? Is that you? 'Yami….. Can you come get me…so we can talk?' He chuckled for he knew Yugi would not agree to wear something like this ever in his life. 'Alright right Aboui, I'm coming.' He open the door into the long hallway, down, side to side stairwell to see his light standing wearing his school uniform. "Come with me Yugi, I'll show you my bedroom." Yugi was indeed shock for not only the outfit, but he ever seen Yami bedroom. This place is a maze filled with doors, endless stairs going all directions and traps, he knew which door was safe for it was Yami room. As for Yami, he knew that which door are filled with traps and everything about the maze for he loved to keep others out, only Yugi can enter here for he learn to trust his light for the last 3 years. Even when he frist met Yugi when facing Pegasus he trusted the young boy and Yugi trust him. "Yami, this is the first time I'm going to your room…..why now?" He turn with sadness in his eyes, along a fake smile, "I want you to see what it look like and something eles." They stop into a large iron door with the eye symbol which looks similar to Yami's. "Are you ready Yugi?" Yugi nodded giving his darkness a serious face till he watched him open the handle. Inside was pillars filled with Ancient Egyptian writings, the air was warm and smell like the desert of Egypt. "Wow, your room is huge Other me! I love it!" The pharaoh smiled to himself and looked back to see Yugi walking around then look back him, smiling. "So where your bed?" His smile widen as he grab his hand, going into a small room with a king size bed, candles around the wall. "Here" Then he pushed Yugi on the bed, kissing him softly on the lips. Yugi moan as he felt Yami lips into his mouth, both battle till his darkness won. "I love you Yugi. My light, Aboui, hirik, little one, do you feel the same?" Yugi blink as he got up, looking down at the white sheets then back at Yami. "All this time, I always love you but I thought you love Tea. And I realized that you did care and love me, even when the seal took me away, I knew you were not giving up on me Yami…I love you!" He then hugged the pharaoh, as he was being under his darkness. "Now then, let me take off your clothing and have my Christmas present tonight."

**Lemon start here **

Yugi watched as Yami taking off his shirt first before going down to his pants. He let out a moan as Yami stare into the sexy outfit for this special night. The young boy was wearing a see through tank top, reveling his chest with matching panties. "So beautiful…" the pharaoh purr as he take off his own leather shrit and licking his Little One earlobe then down to his neck. "Y-Yami…..please…take them off…." He winced for feeling Yami's Jonny Apple against his own, causing to pant and moan loudly. "As you wish Yugi." The pharaoh stood up, wigging his pants till he felt the cold air, freeing his member, staring hard at his lover. "You are enjoying this Yugi?" Yugi blushed and felt Yami on top of him, fingers against his butt and slowly taking off the panties while letting out a small gasps. "Do I really look beautiful in this Other Me? I'm not even a woman." The spirit stops for he stared at him awhile, smiling. "You always look beautiful Yugi, no matter what you wear." Yugi felt his body heating up as Yami pinched his nipples then taking off the tank top as well his own shirt. "Spread your legs Aboui." Yugi did what he was told as Yami trust in, hard. "O-Other me….. it's hurts…." "shhhhh I know, but please relax." He gave a small nod before moaning then looked down blushing as Yami lick his legs then up and down on his hard member. "Yugi?" He smiled and nodded. "I want you Yami….please take me…." Yami grin for that what he wanted to hear as he trust in harder, moving faster before he hear Yugi moaning and panting faster. "I'm going to come Yami…." "Good…..let's come together." Both let out screams before coming then Yugi laid back as the pharaoh lay down, wrapping both in a new clean sheet.

**It's safe now to read ^^ **

"Merry Christmas Yugi, may we have a great New Year." "Merry Christmas Yami, I hope we have a new adventures this New Year and no matter what, I will always love you." Both kissed each other before going to sleep into the puzzle, deep into the peaceful soul room.

Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year. *smile*


End file.
